Sister Dear and her Friend-Sincere
by Hinokami
Summary: An original point of view Hiiro/Usagi pairing. Usagi Returns to the GW-verse and finds trouble has arisen. Will she be able to help stop it? Please read and review!
1. prologue

Sister Dear, and Her friend-sincere

Disclaimer: "I don't own Bishouju Senshi Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!" Suited figures with drawn legal forms nod contentedly and fade back into the shadows from whence they came.

Claimer: I _do_ own this mostly original plot, and my original character, of who you will soon learn of. If anyone wants to use her, which I doubt, all you have to do is ask! ^_^

Pre-somethin' or another....can't remember right now, I'm Losing My INSANTY!!! AHHHHHH!!!! Hinokami runs around in circles screaming in fear!!!!! And for those of you who think the name is familiar, it is! I'm finally back after a much stressful move across country. I know I have two other fanfic's that aren't even close to done, mais(but, for those who don't speak any Francais, ^_^),mais, I don't know what happened to the disks they were on. Sniff. If anyone wants me to finish those, just ask and I'll download them from the internet, if they're still there, and continue to work on them. If not, then I'll just leave them posted until someone wants me to work on them again. Their titles? Forgotten, and The Past Revealed. Check 'em out if you want, and tell me if you'd like more. Now on to the ... um.... the....ummm.....shoot! I still can't remember! Grrrrrr. ^_^*

The room was dark, as if its occupant had forgotten to turn on the lights when it became too dark to see. The thick curtains were drawn, leaving only a sliver of pale moonlight to fall onto the dark green, almost black sheets of the bed on the opposite wall. In front of the dark cherry-wood desk on the adjacent wall, a sillouhette of a girl sat haloed by the glow of her computer screen. The almost desperate sounding of keys quickly being depressed and released was the only sound echoing through the room. Suddenly the clicking stopped as the girl excitedly saved the information she had been striving to find for the last fifteen years. Quickly, the girl ejected the disk as footsteps drew near her door. Holding her breath, she drew her gun from the back of the waist band of her tight, black, spandex pants and aimed carefully at where the head of a person would be if they entered through the door. The footsteps passed and a door down the hall opened, letting loud music sound, then closed only moments later. Letting go of her breath, she mentally scolded herself as she tucked the gun back in to her waist band and covered it with her loose dark green tank top. Turning toward the wall with the bed, she went through a door invisible in the shadows, unless one looked very hard. She returned a few seconds later holding a black duffel bag and emptied it's contents on the bed. Metal rang upon metal, muffled only by the sheets of the bed, as small handguns, throwing knives, and regular sized handguns, like the one in her waistband, fell out. From one of the two side pockets came boxes of ammo. From the other, what looked like a harness, and many straps with holes for cylindrical objects. Taking the harness, the girl strapped it on around her torso. Slipping the ammo into their designated pockets, she pulled the gun out of her waist band and placed it in the loop on her hip. Picking up the two other regular hand guns, she placed one on her other hip, and one above her heart. It's position had saved her life once.

**__**

Flashback:

She was running as hard as she could, dragging her partner along behind her through the dimly lit halls, internally wincing at the pain shooting up her leg. She heard her partner gasp and spun around, throwing her partner behind her, simultaneously firing at the uniformed soldier's tag. For some reason, the tag containing the letters OZ was placed with the center of the O over the heart of the wearer. It made for a very easy target. She fired at the soldier without hesitation and watched as crimson bloomed on the tag. She spun around, and was knocked back as something hit her chest above her heart with a thud. She growled and killed the second soldier with less hesitation than the first. Looking down she saw a hole in her jacket where the bullet had penetrated, and a dent in her handgun, rendering it useless. If it hadn't been there, she would have been as dead as the two soldiers on the floor behind her.

****

End Flashback:

Clearing the memory from her mind, she finished strapping the smaller hand guns to her thighs and calves. Leaving the throwing knives on the bed she disappeared through the seemingly invisible door again reappearing with a bundle of green and black clothes and a trench coat. Depositing the clothes into the empty duffel bag, she slipped the trench coat on, so that it covered her weapons, but flowed around her when she moved. She then skillfully made the throwing knives disappear up her sleeves, three in each. Looking at the screen of her laptop showed it was still on the picture of a tall Japanese boy of 18, with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. Somehow, he looked implacably dangerous and mysterious. Closing the laptop, she added it to the duffel bag, and put the disk into the inner pocket of her trench coat. She had worked for most of her life to find the information on her brother, and she wasn't about to let it get far from her. After all, he was an extremely hard to locate young man, and it didn't help that she hadn't seen her twin since she was four. Looking over her room, she stuffed the duffel bag into a fold in space her partner had shown her the last time she had seen her. That was five years ago, and nine years after she had lost her brother. The only reason she could use the pocket of space was a bond that she had forged with her partner so many years ago. It had allowed them to sense the others pain, and if need be, they're location. She hadn't felt anything but pain from her partner since she last saw her, but she couldn't sense her location. It was only the pain that had convinced her that her partner was alive somewhere, and she assumed, still on her mission. Dr. M. had told them that her partner had a solo mission that was going to take a while. While her partner was gone, she was free to continue her search for her brother. Sighing, she checked to make sure that all her surveillance equipment was still in the pocket, and let the pocket close again. Leaving her dorm room, she followed the hall to the door, and stayed in the shadows until she reached the parking garage. She quickly walked towards her mint-condition 2000 forest green Z28 Camaro convertible with dark leather interior and jumped over the door into the driver's seat, her coat flowing out behind her. Grinning at the soft purr of the two hundred year old car's engine, she backed out and headed off to the airport, where she would catch a shuttle craft to the Sanq kingdom. It was across the Pacific Ocean, where Crystal Tokyo was once located, from her dorm at the UCLA.

So?!! How did you like my Prologue? (He He... I remembered what that word was! YAY! I still have my insanity!) Please review, and tell me who you think the brother is, the partner is, and what I should name my original character. J/k I think I already know what I'm going to name my original character. How does Nanori sound? Or, if you have a more Japanese name, I am wide open to suggestions!!!!!

Next chapter: All the mysterious people will be revealed, except for maybe one...dunno, it depends on how many reviews I get! And, 'she' finally finds her brother! Yay!


	2. the airport

Sister Dear and her Friend-Sincere

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I've already disclaimed, so it should stand for the rest of the story.

Claimer: Same as the Disclaimer.

Heh heh heh heh I've decided to start writing this right after I posted the prologue. I checked the reviews for the other two....I haven't decided whether or not to continue them....tell me if you want me to!

Gundam Pilots: 18

Nanori/Hiryuu Yuuyakeno: 18

Relena Peacecraft: 17

Mystery partner: 17

On the names and codenames: 

Nanori Means 'Name" and is my original characters name

Hiryuu Yuuyakeno means 'Dragon of the Sunset" and is her codename

Ryou Yozorano means 'Diamond of the Night Sky' and is Nanori's partner's codename

The codenames are written above in the traditional _English_ way, first then last name, as opposed to the traditional Japanese way, last then first name.

**__**

Last time:

Grinning at the soft purr of the two hundred year old car's engine, she backed out and headed off to the airport, where she would catch a shuttle craft to the Sanq kingdom. It was across the Pacific Ocean, where Crystal Tokyo was once located, from her dorm at the UCLA.

**__**

Chapter 1:Over the River and Through the Woods, to Relena's House We Go

Nanori stopped to get a bite of early breakfast from one of the vending machines in the pristine hallway of San Diego's International Airport. She would have to wait for the breakfast on the shuttle craft if she wanted any sustenance, for all the restaurants and gift shops were closed at three in the morning. Looking down the desolate hallway, she made sure no one was visible and stripped the belts and harness containing her guns and ammo off of her body and placed them into her space pocket. She would get them after she went through the airport security. For now, she would have to depend on her throwing knives if anyone was to attack her. They were made of ivory and gundanium, which was not detectable with a metal detector. Glancing back up the hallway, she made sure no one had seen her, and that the security cameras had not pivoted towards her. Satisfied she started off towards the automated check-in centers after grabbing her poptarts and pack of gum from the vending machine. Walking down the deserted hallways she was looking for anything that moved, or jumped out at her so that she could not be caught off guard. Over the years, many people had been sent to eliminate her, some in public places. Now would be the perfect time for someone to kill her, but she couldn't let that happen. Ahead of her, large pillars with touch screens, and miniature printers stood in their little cubicles, illuminating them in a pale blue light. She chose one that faced the wall and touched the start button.

"Please select destination." The automated female voice said in a rather quiet tone that was hard to hear during the day.

"Peacecraft Academy Spaceport in the Sanq Kingdom." Nanori stated quietly. 

"Please select desired departure time." Said the computer in the same annoying voice.

"Soonest available departure time is preferable."

"Please enter number of seats desired." Nanori touched the number one on the computer screen. "Please enter baggage volume on scale zero to five." All she was transporting was herself, she was just barely able to fit her car into the space pocket, so she tapped the zero on the screen. "Please state name and identifier number located in the right hand corner of the screen."

"Yuuyakeno Hiryuu. P248s9." Nanori calmly pulled out her wallet as the ticket information was read to her.

"Yuuyakeno Hiryuu. P248s9. Gate D13. Non-stop one way ticket. Departure at 3:45 am. Seat D row 1. 234 American dollars. Thank you." Nanori frowned as it mispronounced her codename and fed the crisp bills into the machine. It printed out her ticket and she took it quickly. Listening as foot steps approached the console from the other side. She moved around it and caught a glimpse of pale, almost white blond hair that she had only seen once in her lifetime; on a certain princess. Moving further around the console she confirmed that it was indeed Ryou's, her partner's, sister. She also noticed a tall braided man standing in the shadows watching the princess and her as well from the other side of the room. She assumed it was the princess's body guard and discreetly checked for signs of weaponry. All she could identify was the slight curve of a gun handle on the inside of his jacket pocket, invisible unless you knew what to look for. 

"Hello Relena." Nanori whispered only loud enough for Relena to hear her without taking her eyes off the bodyguard.

"Nanori?!" Relena murmured in surprise.

"Hai."

"What are you doing here?" Relena asked tilting her head questioningly and continued to order her ticket.

"I ask the same of you, and why do you only have one bodyguard?"

Relena sighed. "I was here to go to a private peace conference with some of America's government officials. As to why I only have one body guard, I only need one. I received as much training from Dr. M. as you and my sister did." She reminded Nanori. Nanori nodded in confirmation. "Will you answer my question now? Why are you here, and where is my sister? I haven't talked to her in many years."

"Mission." Was all Nanori said. It was Relena's turn to nod. 

"Where are you going, if Ryou is on a mission?" Relena pulled her ticket from the machine and started walking. Nanori watched the bodyguard become more alert as he watched her suspiciously.

"With you."

"I see..." Relena motioned to her bodyguard to join them and began to walk towards the security hall that would take then to the D terminal. "Would you like to meet my body guard?" 

Nanori shrugged. "I might as well. Is he new? I don't recognize him." Nanori narrowed her eyes, 'Why does Relena have a Gundam pilot as her bodyguard? They're supposed to be protecting the colonies.' She thought.

"Hey Duo! I'd like you to meet..." Relena glanced at Nanori and she nodded. "...my friend Nanori." She said in English.

"Hello pretty lady! I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run, and I may hide, but I never tell a lie. You're one of the hottest babes I've ever laid eyes on!" Duo grinned at Nanori. Relena giggled as Nanori growled at Duo for calling her a babe.

**__**

Duo's Point of View:

'Awe man. How did I ever get stuck with psycho-chick duty?' Duo groaned as he watched the figure on the other side of the ticket console approach Relena. He saw her look him over and did the same. 'Tall Japanese chick, too bad she's wearing a trench coat. Those spandex pants look good on her. She actually reminds me of Hiiro, with her dark brown hair. It falls into her eyes the same way Hiiro's does! Weird. If her eyes were blue instead of ... What color are they anyhow? Its like they can't decide whether to be brown or green. And why is she staring at me still?!' He watched as Relena motioned for him to join them and he walked towards the security hall they were heading towards. As he caught up with them, he overheard the end of what the new chic was saying.

"...new? I don't recognize him." She narrowed her eyes slightly.

""Hey Duo! I'd like you to meet..." Relena glanced at the chic and she nodded. "...my friend Nanori." She said in English. 

'Why did she hesitate before introducing her?' he thought. "Hello pretty lady! I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run, and I may hide, but I never tell a lie. You're one of the hottest babes I've ever laid eyes on!" Duo grinned at Nanori. Relena giggled as Nanori growled at Duo. "Whoa! Wild babe!" Duo exclaimed putting his hands up showing he didn't mean any harm. Relena burst out laughing.

"Don't you know its considered sexual harassment to call a woman babe?" Nanori said in a monotone voice exactly like Hiiro's.

"Sorry babe, but I can't lie." Duo said, openly flirting. He only got a glare in return. 'She could almost be Hiiro's twin with that glare! Creepy!' Relena dropped to her knees she was laughing so hard.

**__**

Nanori's P.O.V.:

"Sorry babe, but I can't lie." Duo said. 

'_Kami-sama! I'm going to be stuck with these him for the next two hours?!_' Nanori thought incredulously, and glared at Duo for his last comment. As they arrived at the Security hall, she had to stop and wait for Relena and Duo to put everything on the conveyer belt to be scanned. She walked through, then waited for them to do the same and re-gather their things. The walk to the gate was silent, but the sweet silence was broken not two minutes after they sat down.

"I'm bored. How long is this flight gonna take? Is Nanori going with us? Where are ya going Nanori? Where ya staying while your there? Meeting anyone? You have a boyfriend?" Duo started his incessant chattering. 

"Hnn." Nanori grunted.

"You remind me of my friend Hiiro. You look like him, glare like him and even speak like him. Sometimes. I bet you know more card games then him. Do you carry around a laptop? You don't look like you do."

"Hnn."

"How do you know Relena? How old are you? Do you go to school? Will you be going to Relena's school? I pity with you if you do. Do you know how boring it is? Probably not. Let me tell you."

"Hnn."

"First, the girl's uniforms are all pink. Do you like the color pink? Its okay, I think. Not that I like it or would ever wear it. Do you like pink? I bet you don't if you're anything like Hiiro. At least your not like Trowa, who never talks. Or even worse, Wu-man! Now there's a real nutcase. He never laughs, just chases me around with his katana, threatening to cut of my braid! Do you know how hard it is to grow a braid this long?"

"Duo." Nanori growled.

"What?"

"Shut Up!" Relena hissed.

"Sorry." Duo frowned, and stopped chattering for all of thirty seconds. "Do you want to play a card game?" Relena shook her head and Nanori just glared. "Awe...Why not?" A stewardess walked up and told them that the shuttle was ready, if they would just follow her, she'd take them to it. Duo drooled over the pretty stewardess. 

'_Damn, I let my concentration slip! Now I understand why this 'Wu-man' would want to cut off Duo's braid. He is extremely distracting. That stewardess was able to walk up unnoticed. I may need to restrain Duo if I am to protect the princess on this trip. Obviously, he isn't going to do it if our pilot is female._' Nanori thought as she walked, her trench coat billowing out behind her, after Relena, Duo, and the stewardess. She walked as if she were a hunting cat, completely graceful and extremely alert. The stewardess led them out onto the shuttle pad and stopped.

"If you would please wait here, I will open the passenger door." She climbed into the cockpit, then back out with a loaded gun pointed at Relena. "Hands up!" she yelled. Nanori glared at her and made it look like she was lifting her hands up, but then flung one of her throwing knives through the woman's wrist. She screamed in pain and dropped the gun, clutching her wrist. Nanori watched as the woman started running back to the terminal, then fell as Duo's gun fired a bullet. Duo looked at Nanori, completely stunned. He hadn't seen where the knife appeared from. He had moved in front of Relena to protect her with his body, which was considerably larger than hers. Since he was facing away from her. He wasn't aware of her movements until after he shot the stewardess.

Okay! Soo...now I have another chapter done, and its only bout four hours since I posted the last one! How's that for a record? Sorry to all those who wanted me to bash Relena, but I refuse to believe anyone can be the way they portray her. So, I am adding a few twists to her character as you may have noticed. And for those of you who are wondering who Ryou is, you'll most likely find out in the next chapter. For still others who may be wondering when this is going to become a crossover, I say again, hopefully in the next chapter. All reviews are welcome, even flames, which I usually regard as constructive criticism, unless I've had a bad day. Ja for now!


	3. Usagi is returning!?

Sister Dear and her friend sincere

Chapter 2.

Hinokami

Hiya! Its now been 24hrs since I posted the first chapter. As a general rule, I try to make each chapter at least a thousand words. I could do more, but then it would take longer for me to get each chapter out. Anyways... I didn't get to check my reviews until after I posted the first chapter and I found that I only had 1. Sniff. Thank you Zero! Whoever you are.... I dedicate this chapter to u because you were the only one to review for my prologue!

**__**

Last Time:

"If you would please wait here, I will open the passenger door." She climbed into the cockpit, then back out with a loaded gun pointed at Relena. "Hands up!" she yelled. Nanori glared at her and made it look like she was lifting her hands up, but then flung one of her throwing knives through the woman's wrist. She screamed in pain and dropped the gun, clutching her wrist. Nanori watched as the woman started running back to the terminal, then fell as Duo's gun fired a bullet. Duo looked at Nanori, completely stunned. He hadn't seen where the knife appeared from. He had moved in front of Relena to protect her with his body, which was considerably larger than hers. Since he was facing away from her, he wasn't aware of her movements until after he shot the stewardess.

**__**

Chapter 2: For Zero

"Duo. Check to make sure there is no-one in the cockpit or in the rest of the shuttle. Relena stay with me until Duo comes back out." Nanori took control of the situation. Relena nodded and Duo just gave her a funny look. Nanori glared at him and he shrugged then jumped into the cockpit. Nanori walked over to the woman and searched for her ID, finding it, she stuffed them into one of her trench coat's pockets. Next, she pulled her throwing knife out of the woman's wrist, and wiped it on the stewardess's uniform. The knife disappeared up Nanori's sleeve again.

"He's back, Nanori." Relena said watching Duo approach them.

"No-one there." Duo reported in a sing-song voice. Nanori nodded.

"I suppose you know how to fly a shuttle craft, Duo?" Nanori asked.

"Yup! I can fly almost anything that has a cockpit." Duo grinned. "Wanna go home Relena?" Relena nodded vigorously. Laughing Duo climbed in and offered a hand to Nanori, who jumped up nimbly, completely disregarding Duo's pro-offered hand. Relena, however, took it and pretended to struggle aboard. Shutting the door Nanori took the copilot's chair and started the pre flight sequence. Duo plopped down next to her in the Pilot's chair and checked the fuel, altimeter, radio, oil pressure, oil temperature, rpm, hydraulic pressure, hydraulic temperature, compass, flight heading, and engine temperature gauges. Relena sighed and took the cockpit stewardess's chair and fastened her seatbelt. She didn't like flying, which was probably why Dr. M. had never sent her on missions. Instead, she had been sent back to her father's palace when her father died. Her sister, however, stayed with Nanori.

"Pre-flight sequence complete. Ready for takeoff." Nanori stated, putting her hand on the lever that controlled forward and upward movement. 

"Pre-flight sequence confirmed. Releasing brakes, Now." Duo moved the brake lever into the off position, then put his hand over Nanori's and helped push it all the way forward. The shuttle lurched forward, gliding gracefully into the sky. "Leaving take off pattern. Setting auto-pilot functions. Auto-pilot engaged. Estimated arrival time: 3 p.m. local time, 7am Pacific coast time. (AN: Remember there's a time difference between Japan and the U.S.)" Duo grinned and laid back in the pilots chair with his arms behind his head, and his feet propped against the instrument panel. Closing his eyes, Duo napped, snoring softly.

Relena looked queasily out the windshield, "Nori-chan, do you want anything? I think I can find something in the cabin for us."

"Sure. Bring me a Coke and some chips, if you can find them." Relena nodded and left the cockpit. Nanori reached into her space pocket and pulled out her laptop, debating on whether or not to put her guns back on. She decided not to and let the space pocket close. Booting up her laptop, she inserted the disk, and started reading information.

Name: Yui Hiiro

Birthdate: Unknown

Age: Assumed: 18

Occupation: Unknown

Address: Unknown

Current Location: Peacecraft Academy

Family: Unknown

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

History: Unknown

That was what she had found on her own. The next screen she pulled up showed the information Dr. M. had sent her on the Gundam pilots.

****

Name: 

Yui Hiiro

****

Birthdate: 

N/A

****

Age: 

18

****

Occupation: 

Pilot of Gundam 01

****

Address: 

N/A

****

Current Location: 

Peacecraft Academy

****

Family: 

N/A

****

Likes: 

N/A

****

Dislikes: 

N/A

****

History: 

Found by Dr. J. after training with an assassin by the name of Odin. Only known human to be able to control the zero system on 01.

****

Partners: 

Barton, Trowa

Chang, Wufei

Maxwell, Duo

Winner, Quatre

(AN: Gomen, I'd list their Gundam numbers, but I can't remember them! I think Trowa is 03, Wufei is 05, Quatre is 04, and Duo is 02, but I'm not sure.)

Nanori sighed and exited the programs, and ejected the disk. She slipped the disk back into her pocket, and pulled out the stewardess's information.

"What was on that disk, Nori-chan?" Relena asked, as she set down a tray of food.

"What disk?" Duo asked waking up.

"Information on my brother." Nanori said typing the stewardess's name into a search engine she had developed on fourth mission to find and eliminate someone.

"You finally found him?!" Relena asked excitedly. Nanori nodded. 

"Hello! I said..." Duo started, "Hey! Food!" Duo grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich off the tray and started eating. Nanori raised an eyebrow. Relena shrugged.

"That's really great Nori-chan! Where is he? More importantly, who is he?!"

"Your school." Was all Nanori said.

"Your not gonna tell me?" Relena pleaded. Nanori shook her head.

"Why are you looking for your brother?" Duo asked. Nanori looked at Relena, who nodded and began to tell Duo about Nanori's brother.

"When Nanori and her brother were four, they're twins you know, they were living with their parents, and OZ attacked the city they were living in. Their parents were caught in an explosion, and Nanori and her brother fled the city. They got to a park safely, where Nanori found a puppy. Nanori looked at the puppy's tag, and realized that the address was in an apartment across the street from the park. She went into the building to return the dog, but when she was in the building, a mobile suit hit the building, making it explode. Nanori was waking by a window on the back-side of the building and flew out the window with the force of the explosion. When she got back to the park, her brother was gone. There she was found by a woman who adopted her and brought her up. Ever since then, Nanori has been looking for her brother." Relena finished.

"That's kind of sad." Duo said finishing his sandwich and reached for the Coke. Nanori grabbed it and glared at Duo. "So your brother is at the Peacecraft Academy?" Duo withdrew his hand.

"Hnn." Nanori opened her can of Coke and took a drink.

"And your twins? Identical?" Duo asked.

"Except for eye color." Nanori said and pulled up the results of her search and scanned them. "That stewardess was an OZ assassin."

"How do you know that?" Relena asked.

"She took the ID off the stewardess and looked up her information on the internet using her laptop." Duo answered for Nanori. Nanori nodded. "So, who wants to play cards?!" Nanori shook her head and leaned back in her chair to find information on the Sanq Kingdom and memorize it.

Relena sighed. "I guess I'll play with you, Duo."

**__**

Several hours later

Nanori looked up at the navigation screen when it beeped, then looked over at an exasperated Relena and a very happy Duo. Duo had a large pile of pretzels in front of him while Relena had two, and he had no qualms about gloating over it.

"Duo. It's time to land this thing." Nanori said after placing her laptop back into her space pocket. Relena looked at her gratefully while Duo just made an expression that came close to pouting.

"But I was winning!" Duo protested and sat down in the pilots seat. Nanori pushed the button that slowed the rpm of the engine and they began descending.

"Hnn."

"Stop doing that! You sound like Hiiro!" Duo whined.

"Hnn."

"Nanori..." Duo pleaded as he set down the shuttle craft.

"Duo..." Nanori mimicked Duo. As soon as the shuttle craft was on the ground and off, Relena opened the door and jumped the 11ft to the ground. Nanori raised an eyebrow and looked to Duo, who started laughing as they heard a muffled 'ow' from the ground.

"HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRROOOOO!!!!" Relena yelled from below and the sound of running feet receded from their hearing. Duo, still chuckling, jumped out as well. Nanori stood up muttering under her breath about being surrounded by idiots. When she got to the door, she looked down to see Duo running from a Chinese boy waving what looked to be a katana. Off to the side were three boys. One, a blonde, was blushing lightly and watching the first two. A second, who had bangs over one eye, was leaning against a black jeep's bumper and watching everyone else. The third was trying to pry Relena off of him, and not succeeding. It was the third boy who caught her eye; he looked exactly like the picture on her disk. Hiiro Yui, her brother. She waited until Duo was on one side of her, and the Chinese boy on the other, and jumped down between them. She turned towards the Chinese boy and smirked at him.

"Move Onna!" he yelled. Nanori shook her head and continued to smirk as she sensed Duo right behind her. Smiling evilly at the Chinese boy, she whipped around and put Duo into a head lock before he realized what had happened. The Chinese boy smiled just as evilly and came up to Duo, letting the blade of his katana catch the sunlight.

"Nanori! You gotta let me go! He's going to cut off my braid! Please!" Duo yelled hysterically, struggling against Nanori's grip on his neck. As the Chinese boy drew closer, Duo started whimpering and stopped struggling. "Awe, come on Wufei, I was only kidding. Please don't cut off my braid! How will you get revenge for something else? How will you entertain yourself during all of Relena's boring speeches?"

"I heard that Duo Maxwell!" Relena yelled, still glomping Hiiro.

"You have a point Maxwell, but remember, I can always get this Onna and do the same again." Wufei warned and walked back towards the Jeep. Nanori let go of Duo and he ran back towards the Jeep and jumped inside. Nanori turned back towards Hiiro, and caught his eyes. His eyes flashed in recognition, then went completely blank. Relena looked at him and then to Nanori, then back again.

"It's Hiiro isn't it!" Relena yelled. "How could I have not seen it!"

"Hnn." Nanori grunted. She and Hiiro stared at other for awhile, never breaking eye contact.

"Who is she Hiiro?" The blonde boy asked.

"My sister." Hiiro said. The other three boy's eyes widened in surprise.

Should I end it there? Hmm...... I don't know...I think I'll sleep on that question. Ja for now... maybe I'll continue tomorrow, or maybe I'll make you wait a chapter, and post this now! I checked my reviews last night, I still only have the one from zero. Sniff. So. I guess I'll just continue writing this chapter until I get more than one review. All I want is to know at least one person is reading my story!

"If you knew, then why didn't you come looking for me?" Nanori whispered, still staring at Hiiro.

"You're not easy to find, and I didn't want you involved in the war." Hiiro stated in his monotone voice.

"It's too late for that. I was involved as soon as we were separated."

"Hnn." Hiiro grunted. Nanori walked up to him and looked him over, then gave him a hug. Hiiro was caught off guard and jerkily brought his arms up to return it.

"Awe...Look at the sweet family reunion!" Duo chirped getting out of the car.

"Omae o koruso." Two voices, both dead serious, spoke as one and the sun glinted off both the barrel of Hiiro's gun, and the blade of Nanori's throwing knife. Duo looked at them, Hiiro aimed at his forehead, Nanori poised to throw her knife through his neck, and he squeaked and jumped back into the car. "I can see the family resemblance!" he yelled through the bullet-proof glass. Hiiro tucked his gun back into god-knows-where, and Nanori made her knife disappear up her sleeve again.

"Hello Ms. Nanori. I am Quatre Rebarbre Winner. The Latin guy is Trowa, and the Chinese guy is Wufei. It seems you already know Duo." The blonde boy said offering his hand.

"Hnn." Nanori shook his hand and nodded at Trowa and Wufei.

"Nori-chan, I'd like to go home, if you don't mind." Relena said. Nanori glanced at her and nodded.

"Stay here and I'll go get my car." Nanori walked into the terminal building. _'Hiiro is not at all like I remember him. He was always laughing and smiling.'_ Nanori walked out into the parking lot and looked for an empty space to put her car in. Finding one, she placed the car facing forwards into the space from her space pocket. Grinning at her car, she jumped over the side and drove it through the gates to where the boys and Relena were. "Anyone coming with me, jump in." Nanori said. Wufei looked to Duo, who was in the Jeep sulking, to the dark green convertible in front of him. He walked around to the passenger side and jumped over the door. Nanori nodded. "Anyone else?"

"I'm staying with my Hiiro!" Relena glomped onto Hiiro again. Quatre shook his head and Trowa walked over to Nanori's car and gracefully jumped over the door into the back seat. Hiiro's eyes flashed with frustration for a split second at being stuck with both Relena and Duo.

"Lead the way Hiiro. I have an idea of where I'm going, but I'll follow you to be sure." Nanori said as her brother climbed into the driver's seat of the Jeep. Quatre got in the passenger side and Relena into the back with Duo.

"What did you mean you were involved as soon as you were separated, Onna?" Wufei asked as they left the airport.

Nanori sighed. "I was picked up by a woman of the name Setsuna Meioh, who trained me to be an assassin. She also trained my partner, who is currently on a mission. She was the one that told me my brother was a Gundam pilot, and that he worked with four other Gundam pilots."

"How does she know of the Gundams?" Trowa asked quietly. Nanori glanced at Trowa in the rear view mirror. 

"She works closely with the men who built the Gundams. The Doctors, I think they call themselves." Nanori explained. Trowa nodded and sat back in his seat. The ride was quiet the rest of the way. Nanori followed Hiiro into a parking garage, and eased into a spot next Hiiro's.

"Nori-chan, will you be staying with us?" Relena asked as she got out and immediately grabbed for Hiiro, who dodged and nonchalantly walked over to Nanori.

"Hai."

"Well then, I need to get you a room and schedule. I can try and put you in with your brother or as close to him as I can get you. Is that okay?." Relena asked and started towards the building. Nanori nodded.

"She can stay with me!" Duo chirped. "Or maybe Wu-man!" Duo laughed.

"Injustice!" Yelled Wufei and started chasing after Duo.

"Please calm down you two. Duo watch out!" Quatre yelled as Duo dodged a car. Quatre put his head in his hands and started muttering under his breath. The boys headed to their dorm rooms and Relena led Nanori to her office. Every person in the hallways greeted Relena, and Relena always nodded back politely. Relena opened a door and walked into her office. In the middle of the round room was a desk with a computer and a vidphone. The carpet was a dark maroon with creme scroll work, and the walls were painted a light pink. The curtains were a creme that off set the carpet and made the walls look a little darker. Relena motioned for Nanori to sit down, and began typing into her computer.

"Hiiro and Wufei are rooming together. Do you want to room with them, or do you want me to find another room?" Relena asked after a few moments.

"I'll room with them." came the short reply.

"You probably don't want to attend classes, do you?"

"Iie."

Relena sighed and went back to typing. "I have a lecture to give in an hour. If you want, I can show you to their dorm room, but then I have to go."

"Hnn."

"Alright. If you would follow me?" Relena led Nanori through the halls, again returning everyone's greetings with a polite nod. Ten minutes later and several flights up, Relena pointed out a door. "There it is. Room 354. Trowa and Quatre are in 353 across the hall, and Duo is several doors down in 357." Relena smiled and turned to leave.

"Key?" Nanori asked. Relena blushed and pulled out her key to the room and handed it to Nanori. Nanori watched as Relena quickly disappeared down the hall, and shook her head. _'I swear that girl is stalking Hiiro.'_ She thought.

Nanori slipped the key onto her key ring. Checking the door to see if it was locked, which it wasn't, she slipped her key ring into her space pocket. Opening the door, she quietly entered and followed the hall toward sound of voices. She found all five boys in the kitchen to her left and waited for one of them to notice her. Wufei was smiling contentedly behind Duo who was tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. Trowa was leaning against the wall to her left waiting for coffee to brew, and Quatre was at the table talking to Hiiro, or trying to. Hiiro had his back to her. In front of her was the table, to her right was the refrigerator and stove, to her left was a vidphone over a counter. Above the counter was a set of cabinets. On the far wall was a sink and a dishwasher set in another counter.

"Hello Ms. Nanori. What are you doing here?" Quatre asked politely.

"I was assigned to this dorm." Nanori said. Wufei looked stunned and Hiiro nodded. "If one of you would show me where I can have some privacy?" Wufei sighed and walked past her and motioned for her to follow.

"We only have two bedrooms. So you can room with your brother if you want to. I wouldn't. No matter how much he denies it, he snores like a chain saw sometimes." Wufei muttered. He led her through the living room to another hall. "Or, you can room with me. If you don't mind sleeping on the floor until we get another bed. Each room has its own bathroom, and there is one at the end of this hall." He said pointing to a door right in front of him. He turned to the door on the right and opened it. Inside was a double bed with black sheets, a desk to the right, and a Dresser next to the desk. On the left wall was a walk in closet. Through the closet was a bathroom.

"Thank you Wufei. I know you probably don't want me in your room, so I think I'll room with Hiiro." Nanori said.

"His room is much smaller than this. I don't think two people could live in there peacefully." Wufei reasoned.

Nanori sighed and nodded. "Then I will room with you." She walked into the closet where Wufei could no longer see her, and pulled from her space pocket her duffel bag. She started hanging her clothes in a small portion of the closet, after all she didn't own many clothes at the moment. After she was done with that, she pulled her guns and ammo out of the space pocket and put them into the duffel bag except for one. That one she slipped behind her waistband and let her tank top cover it. She took off her trench coat and hung it next to her clothes. When she came out of the closet, Wufei was leaning against the dresser waiting for her. 

"What were you doing in there, Onna?" Wufei asked. Nanori glared at him. Wufei frowned and left the room. Nanori followed and walked into the kitchen. Duo was still tied up, but Quatre was in the living room watching the news. Trowa was pouring a second cup of coffee and Hiiro was working on his laptop. Wufei walked over to him and started speaking softly. Nanori ignored them and turned towards the cabinet, looking for a water bottle. Finding one, she filled it up in the sink and walked out of the dorm. She found a large court yard and started jogging through it, looking for a place to meditate quietly. At the far side of the courtyard she found a very well hidden path back into the garden and followed it. She came upon a small clearing surrounded by trees that let just a few beams of sunlight fall to the ground. Settling herself in the middle of the clearing, she sat down to meditate.

__

Flashback:

A little girl sat in a sand box crying over a broken toy. A little boy walked up and glanced at the little girl and the broken toy and ran off to find the kid who broke the toy. He came back a little later and handed the little girl a flower and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Nanori, they're gone now." The little boy said. The little girl sniffled and smiled at her brother.

__

End Flashback

Flashback:

They were gone. Her mommy and her daddy were both gone. She and her brother had been running for a long time and she was tired. She stopped running and fell to her knees panting. Her brother stopped and smiled at her encouragingly, offering her his hand.

"Come on Nanori, just a little more, and we'll be safe!" her brother whispered. The little girl took her brother's hand and started running again.

__

End Flashback.

Flashback:

He said he would wait for her while she returned the puppy, but he wasn't there when she got back. Tears filled her eyes. _'I lost mommy and daddy, and now Hiiro too. NO! I will not cry. Never again. Hiiro doesn't like it when I cry.'_ A woman came up to her and kneeled next to her.

__

End flashback.

Flashback:

Dr. M. told her that she wanted her to meet someone. She walked into Dr. M.'s room and smiled at the new girl.

"Nanori, this is Usagi, she will be your partner from now on." Dr. M. introduced the two girls to each other. Nanori liked the new girl. She was very pretty with long blonde hair, and blue eyes that sparkled with joy.

__

End Flashback.

Flashback:

"Come on Usagi! We have to get out of here before it blows up!" A tall brunette yelled to a blonde on the ground clutching her side in pain.

"I can't run anymore with this." The blonde indicated a deep gash on her torso, right below her rib cage. The brunette ran back to her friend and picked her up, then ran out of the building just as it exploded.

__

End Flashback.

Flashback:

A young blonde teenager could be seen dragging a significantly taller brunette through the crowds at a mall.

"Look Nanori! They have a merry go round! Wanna ride!?" The blonde yelled jumping into line.

"No thanks Usagi." The brunette shook her head and stood watching her friend and partner laugh joyfully as the merry go round started up.

"Awe come on! You never do anything fun!" the blonde yelled.

__

End Flashback.

Flashback:

"Who are you?" A uniformed soldier aimed a gun at her forehead.

"Yuuyakeno Hiryuu."

"Who do you work for?"

"None or your business!" She spat. The soldier pulled the trigger and a bullet whizzed by her ear.

"Who do you work for?!"

"Nobody." 

"Liar." The soldier fired another bullet, but this time into her shoulder.

__

End Flashback.

Something tickled the back of Nanori's mind and she reached towards it. Her eyes sprung open and found herself face to face with Wufei.

"What are you doing here Onna?" Wufei asked.

"Meditating. But I'm done now." Nanori stood up. "I wish you wouldn't call me an onna."

"Why shouldn't I. All women are weak fools who can't take care of themselves." Wufei's eyes flashed with disgust and pain.

"Is that what you think?" Nanori whispered angrily.

"Hai."

"Then I will prove you wrong."

"It would be dishonorable to fight a weak woman."

"Coward." Nanori hissed. Wufei seethed silently. Nanori slowly rose from her meditation posture, and got into a fighting stance. Wufei did the same, and they bowed to each other. Wufei launched himself at her, but Nanori jumped over him. Spinning around in the air, she landed a kick in the middle of his back. Growling, Wufei picked himself up and faked a punch to the left and when she moved to dodge, kicked her in the stomach. Nanori grabbed his leg and kneed him in the stomach, then flipped him over her shoulder. Wufei twisted in her grip and flipped backwards, causing her to go flying over his shoulder. Landing gracefully, Nanori stood up and waited for Wufei to turn around. As he did, she rushed him and pinned him to the ground. Wufei smirked from underneath her and rolled over so that Nanori was now pinned. Nanori rolled over again, and Wufei was once again pinned. Growling in annoyance, Wufei tried to roll back over, but found that Nanori had him securely pinned.

"Give up?" Nanori asked, grinning.

"No." Wufei growled and grabbed Nanori's waist and pushed her off of himself.

"Hey! No fair!" Nanori pouted. Wufei smirked at her, then bowed to her and signified the match was a draw. Nanori stuck her tongue out at him and bowed back. "First one back to the dorm gets first shower!" She yelled, scooping up her water bottle and raced back towards the dorms. Wufei smiled slightly at her, then it dawned on him what she had just said.

"Injustice!" He took off running behind her.

Nanori reached the dorm first to find the door locked. Taking out her keys, she unlocked it and went in to run into Hiiro. She fell to the floor and dazedly looked up at her brother and frowned. Hiiro just stared back at her with cold eyes, then glanced at Wufei who rushed in and just barely missed Hiiro. Nanori sprung up and tore into Wufei's room and shut the door behind her to hear a satisfying _thunk_ as Wufei ran into the door.

"Onna!" Wufei yelled through the door. Nanori laughed and walked away from the door as Wufei pounded on what he thought was a locked door. She waited until she thought Wufei was gone and opened the door, only to have Wufei fall onto her. Nanori frowned at the Chinese boy who was in shock on top of her. She slipped out from under him and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged refreshed with slightly damp hair no longer held back in a ponytail, and wearing a gray tank top and dark gray shorts as pajamas. Walking into the kitchen, she found Wufei eating a slice of pizza from a box.

"Mind if I join you?" Nanori asked taking a plate from the cabinet. Wufei shrugged and passed the box to her. Taking a slice of the cheese pizza, she retreated into their room and pulled her laptop out of her space pocket. She walked back out and settled herself into a chair in the kitchen, eating her pizza as her laptop booted up. When she finished her pizza, she put her plate in the dishwasher, and checked her email. Their was one from Dr. M.. She opened it to read it.

__

Nanori,

Usagi will be returning soon, but I am afraid she's run into a little trouble. I want you to come to me within the next week to meet the doctors. They will summon the Gundam pilots. The doctors have tried to make a new zero system like the one in 01, though it has a few differences. They have tested it, but no one seems to be able to control it. What it makes them do is absolute chaos. I feel that with your empathic abilities, you are capable of controlling it, but you must be careful. I encourage you to hurry, I will be expecting you. Here are our coordinates:

Sector 57, alpha gamma heading 97.1, 2.9

Dr. M out.

Sighing, Nanori returned the message to let Dr. M. know she had received it. After deleting junk mail, she shut down her computer, and, making sure no-one was around, put it back in her space pocket. She walked back into the room, and heard the shower running, so she threw herself onto the bed and glanced at the clock. _9:15. I need to get some sleep if I am going to meet the doctors tomorrow. Kuso. I just got here, and now I have to leave. At least Usagi will be back soon. But what did Dr. M. mean about trouble?_ Nanori rolled over to one side of the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**__**

Wufei's P.O.V.:

Why do I feel like I've known her for a long time, and why do I feel this weak emotion towards her? Wufei thought to himself as he got out of the shower and dried himself off. Putting on his boxers he walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light. He came to the bed and found Nanori sleeping on one side of the bed. _Maybe I should sleep on the couch. No! This is my room. If the onna wants to sleep on the bed then so be it. It's not my problem if she doesn't like me sleeping in my own bed._ Wufei crawled into the covers and fell asleep.

**__**

End P.O.V

The next morning, Wufei woke up with his arm draped over Nanori's waist, who was propped up on her elbow, watching him amusedly.

"Injustice!" Wufei spluttered and scrambled out of bed. Nanori just laughed and got up as well.

Well I guess its long enough to post….. sigh… I hope someone reviews sniff. ;_;


	4. the simulation

Chapter 3

Hinokami

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Claimer: Own my plot and Nanori. And my stupid cat who is currently using my leg as a scratching post.-^_^-* OWW!

THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!! I GOT REVIEWS! *_Cries in joy*_ Ummm no, Nanori is not Makoto. She comes in later, maybe. Yes, it is Nanori/Wufei, and Hiiro/Usagi! Yay! Ummm.... Please let me know if you want the other scouts to come in later, because, I have and idea for that. If you don't tell me anything, I'll assume its okay and write them in. Uh... I think this chapter will have a little DBZ, but I don't know yet. I also just wrote a five page report for my American History 2 class, so, I have some ideas for political conflicts in my story. I don't know much about the GW timeline, so I'm just going to make up an organization and political situation.

**__**

Last time:

"Mind if I join you?" Nanori asked taking a plate from the cabinet. Wufei shrugged and passed the box to her. Taking a slice of the cheese pizza, she retreated into their room and pulled her laptop out of her space pocket. She walked back out and settled herself into a chair in the kitchen, eating her pizza as her laptop booted up. When she finished her pizza, she put her plate in the dishwasher, and checked her email. There was one from Dr. M.. She opened it to read it.

__

Nanori,

Usagi will be returning soon, but I am afraid she's run into a little trouble. I want you to come to me within the next week to meet the doctors. They will summon the Gundam pilots. The doctors have tried to make a new zero system like the one in 01, though it has a few differences. They have tested it, but no one seems to be able to control it. What it makes them do is absolute chaos. I feel that with your empathic abilities, you are capable of controlling it, but you must be careful. I encourage you to hurry, I will be expecting you. Here are our coordinates:

Sector 57, alpha gamma heading 97.1, 2.9

Dr. M out.

Sighing, Nanori returned the message to let Dr. M. know she had received it. After deleting junk mail, she shut down her computer, and, making sure no-one was around, put it back in her space pocket. She walked back into the room, and heard the shower running, so she threw herself onto the bed and glanced at the clock. _9:15. I need to get some sleep if I am going to meet the doctors tomorrow. Kuso. I just got here, and now I have to leave. At least Usagi will be back soon. But what did Dr. M. mean about trouble?_ Nanori rolled over to one side of the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**__**

Wufei's P.O.V.:

Why do I feel like I've known her for a long time, and why do I feel this weak emotion towards her? Wufei thought to himself as he got out of the shower and dried himself off. Putting on his boxers he walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light. He came to the bed and found Nanori sleeping on one side of the bed. _Maybe I should sleep on the couch. No! This is my room. If the onna wants to sleep on the bed then so be it. It's not my problem if she doesn't like me sleeping in my own bed._ Wufei crawled into the covers and fell asleep.

**__**

End P.O.V

The next morning, Wufei woke up with his arm draped over Nanori's waist, who was propped up on her elbow, watching him amusedly.

"Injustice!" Wufei spluttered and scrambled out of bed. Nanori just laughed and got up as well.

**__**

Chapter 3: The Simulation

Nanori walked out to the kitchen, leaving Wufei alone to get dressed. Hiiro was sitting at the table in front of his laptop. He looked up when she walked in and then went back to his computer. Nanori glanced at him then walked to the refrigerator and pulled out six eggs. Placing them on the counter, she found a frying pan and proceeded to make scrambled eggs.

"Breakfast!" Duo yelled and ran into the dorm without knocking. He plopped down next to Hiiro and grinned. "Whatchya doing Hi-man?" Duo asked.

"Hnn." Hiiro grunted. Nanori sighed lightly and added more eggs to the frying pan. 

"What are you doing onna?" Wufei came in wearing the school uniform.

"She's making breakfast, Wu-man!" Duo chirped happily. "You never make breakfast in the morning. Quatre always does, so I wouldn't think you'd know."

"That was nice of you, miss Nanori." Quatre said before Wufei could react to Duo's insult. Trowa followed Quatre in and immediately walked over to the coffee maker. Sighing again, Nanori added four more eggs to the pan. Quatre got out plates and silverware, and began to set the table.

"Braided Baka." Wufei mumbled dejectedly. Duo laughed and stuck his tongue out. Hiiro shut down his computer and left the kitchen, returning several minutes later wearing the school uniform as well. Nanori put equal amounts of scrambled eggs onto each plate and sat down and started eating.

"Hey! What about Ketchup?!" Duo asked. Nanori just raised an eyebrow and watched as Duo poured ketchup over his eggs. The other pilots, used to Duo's eating habits, ignored him and sat down to eat. Nanori finished first and left the kitchen. 

"We have to meet the Doctors within twenty four hours." Hiiro said as soon as Nanori was out of earshot.

"What do they want now, Hiiro?" Quatre asked quietly.

"Brief us on a new system, and a rising dispute among several factions." Hiiro monotoned. 

"Is that all?" Trowa asked almost incomprehensibly.

"Iie. The doctors are bringing in three new cooperatives, one of which is their colleague. The other two will be tested to pilot a sixth Gundam that has now been fully constructed." Hiiro answered.

"Why are they bringing in a new Gundam pilot?" Duo wondered aloud.

"Hnn." Was all he got as an answer as the pilots all left for their first classes of the day.

**__**

Back to Nanori:

Nanori walked back to Wufei's room to get ready to leave, then waited until the pilots left the dorm. She then left as well and within the hour, she was on a 'borrowed' shuttle to the location of Dr. M. 

Nanori pulled out her laptop and checked her messages. She had five messages. Clicking on the first one, she read its contents:

__

Dragon:

The situation with the Merilista group and the Tarawa organization are the same as last report. However, within these two groups, I have found there are agents of a third faction working as double agents. I do not know their current motive. I will report if more information is found.

Storm Rider

Nanori nodded to herself; she had expected the situation to be the same, and wasn't really surprised there were double agents. She brought up the next email.

__

Dragon:

The Merilista group has moved into Latin America and has moved their head quarters there. I expect that it is because they believed it was safer on Earth than on the hidden colony they have built. I have not found its coordinates as of yet, but I will inform you as soon as I receive them.

ConArtiste

Nanori thought the move logical, for it was much easier to blow up a military colony than it was to take out several bases on the ground, unless information was needed from the colony. It was possible that the headquarters in Latin America were a decoy and the real headquarters were still on the hidden colony. It was too bad that the Merilistas didn't let their lower officers have access to some of the more important information to the group. That had been one of OZ's fatal mistakes. Opening the third one, she hoped that it had more information.

__

Dragon:

The Tarawa organization has put me on the team looking for the location of the Merilista colony. I have found it, and am currently impeding the process of the other team members. I will continue to do this unless otherwise needed. Coordinates are as follows:

Sector 9: Delta heading 23.4, 57.6

GovIntel

Nanori smiled slightly. Her sources were very well spread out, and they had provided crucial information to her before. It was good to know they were still at optimum performance. Wondering what information the fourth email held, she opened it.

__

Dragon:

There is a third faction involved in the Merilista/Tarawa conflict. Motive: Unknown. Will update with new information as received.

Pyro Priestess

That she already knew. Nanori Moved onto the fifth and last email.

__

Dragon:

Double agents have been found. Motive is suspected to be as follows:

Take control of Each faction while unknown, then use fighting as a distraction to take over world governments. Most logical starting point: Sanq Kingdom

Death's Mistress

Nanori sighed. There was always someone wanting to have complete control. At least the Merilistas and the Tarawas weren't really trying to take over anyone but each other. This third faction was going to have to be dealt with before they carried out what they were planning. Especially if their motive was to take over the Earth. She would have to inform Dr. M. of her newly acquired information and let Dr. M. decide to tell the Doctors what they needed to know. Nanori sat back in her chair and put her laptop back into her space pocket. Quieting her mind she began to meditate. Recently, she had been receiving odd feelings when she meditated, such as sensing other people that were around at the time. It was this she concentrated on. In her mind, she was floating in a black void, searching for something, anything, unusual. She pushed forward, expanding her senses. There! The feeling began again. She reached towards it with her mind, not trying to grasp it, but more like trying to become it. The feeling was hard to describe, and that was as close as she could get. She returned to the feeling, tried to push through a barrier that surrounded it, and gasped. It was like a dam had just burst within her. That had never happened before. The essence, not feeling, she realized, filled her being, pulsing with warmth and awareness. Yes awareness. Her senses had become more acute. She could hear the engines in the shuttle craft through the silencing barriers. The engines could not be heard by human ears through those barriers. She could feel the air stirring around her body, each hair's movement, but was oddly detached from it. It was like she was experiencing someone else's physical body, but yet her own. Something else was there as well. A power source, it seemed, made completely of energy, a large quantity of energy. She pulled some of that energy up into her body. It was amazing! She felt...she felt....she didn't know how she felt, but it was a wonderful feeling.

"Approaching Destination." An automated voice said from below her. _Wait, from below me?!_ Nanori opened her eyes. She was floating in the air, but nothing else was. She gasped and let go of the energy in shock. Immediately, she fell to the ground and landed stunned on the floor of the cockpit. Standing up wearily, she checked the navigation readouts. She was still ten minutes out, enough time to experiment with what had just happened. Again, she reached for the essence and pulled a little of the energy into her. Nothing happened. She pulled a little more in, but still nothing happened. She pushed it to the side to think about what else there was in the essence, and was surprised when her whole body moved to the side as well. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she pulled the essence up and her feet lifted off of the ground. Smirking, she let go of the essence slowly, and slowly dropped to the floor. This could be extremely useful during a mission where noise could mean failing the mission. Nanori docked the shuttle in one of the Docking bays of what looked to be a large ship. She waited until the bay pressurized and got out, only to be greeted by Dr. M.

"Hello Nanori. Right on time." Dr. M. said smiling.

"Hnn."

"Well, I hope you have been paying attention to what is going on in the world. That way I will not have to brief you." Dr. M. said, making the last sentence sound like a question.

"Hnn."

"Good to hear. Now if you will follow me, I would like you to take a test. I know it is rather soon after you arrived, but we must go quickly if you are to rescue Usagi. I'm sure you are aware she has come back?" Dr. M. walked down a hallway to a dimly lit room. Nanori nodded curtly; she had noticed that Usagi's presence had returned, but she still could not pinpoint her location. Nanori followed Dr. M. into the room and was instantly aware of five figures hard to make out in the dim lighting.

"Is this the one?" A male voice asked.

"Hai. This is the one. I am sure that she will pass where your people have failed." Dr. M. replied.

"We shall see." A second male voice said from the shadows.

"And if she fails, we have five more people on the way." Yet another voice piped up.

"Nanori, please enter the simulation machine." Dr. M. directed Nanori. Nanori walked over to the machine and stepped in. It was like the machine Dr. M. had used to train her to fly mobile suits, except for one thing. There was a small device hooked in to the navigation systems. 

"Please turn on the simulator and the little device on the control panel as well." Dr. M. said over the com-link. "Your mission is to destroy all opposing Mobile dolls without hitting allied dolls or civilians."

Nanori nodded and flipped both switches. The simulator started up as did the device. A force entered her mind, trying to take over it. She pushed it back, but it only grew stronger. The simulation started up while she was battling with the force and she let her training take over while she returned to the force. No matter how hard she pushed against the force, it returned twice as strong. If she kept this up, it would overcome her soon. She couldn't let this happen because she wouldn't be able to complete her mission. Wondering how she was going to defeat the force, she realized she was no longer touching the controls. They were moving on their own with precise accuracy and the simulation was defeating itself it seemed. She sat for a while observing the controls and at the same time, keeping the force from overcoming her. _I wonder if that machine knows what to do and is controlling the simulator. But if that is true, why is it trying to take over my mind as well? Could it be possible that it needs something to base itself in while it works? What if I draw that energy into me?_ Nanori wondered and opened herself to the essence, letting it fill her body. The force pushing at her mind subsided, and at the same time, the simulation accelerated in what it was doing. But only the doll she was in accelerated, everything else stayed at normal speed. She drew more of the essence into her, and the simulation accelerated even more. The last enemy doll was destroyed and the screen went blank, meaning the simulation was over. 

"I knew you would be able to complete the simulation. Please turn off the systems and come out, Nanori." Dr. M. said proudly over the com-link. Nanori could also hear murmurs in the back round from the five figures in the room. Nanori turned off the systems and the force in her mind disappeared, so she let go of the essence and walked out of the simulator.

I think I shall end it there for now. Please review and tell me whether or not to include the scouts! Bai! Apparently my internet is down, so I guess I shall continue. _Hinokami walks off murmuring about idiocy and cable companies._

"Very good. Very good." One of the figures stepped into the light. Nanori was not surprised when it turned out to be one of the five doctors.

"Hello Dr. S." Nanori said in monotone.

"She seems familiar. Where did you get her?" Another figure revealed itself to be Dr. J.

"I am Hiiro Yui's Imouto." Nanori said simply.

"Ahh." Dr. J. said. 

"She was near the Palidan Battle site, at the time of battle." Dr. M. said. (AN: Dunno what the battle was. Think of Hiiro's memory of the girl and puppy. Yup. That's the place!)

"Such a young age." Dr. O. revealed himself.

"She must have had a large amount of training to be able to complete the simulation with the accuracy and speed she used." The other two doctors stepped in to the light as well. (AN: Sigh...Don't know their letters! ^_^*) Dr. M nodded in confirmation. 

"Now. I am sure you are as eager to show Nanori her Gundam as I am." Dr. M. stated, a light entered her eyes. The other Doctors nodded, pride gleaming in all of their eyes. Nanori just barely kept herself from rolling her eyes. _Boys and their toys. And it doesn't help that M. is just like them._ The doctors led Nanori into a hangar and ordered a large sheet to be removed from what Nanori assumed was the Gundam.

"This is Neo. It is equipped with two retractable beam sabers, only to be used as a last resort after the beam cannon is ejected. It is crucial that you recover the beam cannon because of the reinforced gundanium used in its construction. Neo is also equipped with extra shielding made of a newly discovered material much like gundanium, with one difference. This material, unnamed as of yet, will absorb any attack and become stronger. This is the material used to reinforce the gundanium, making your Gundam nearly indestructible. The other Gundams will be plated with the reinforced Gundanium alloy when they arrive in the next eight hours. Neo has also been equipped with the standard artillery, including heat sensitive rocket missiles useful in taking out large quantities of dolls. I do not recommend them for close proximity targets because of the blast range and shockwaves produced. One last thing that I am particularly proud of is the Neo system, which is an adaptation of the zero system installed in 01, that is installed in Neo. Hence the name Neo." Dr. M. finished as the sheet was finally removed from Neo. The Gundam was mostly black with dark green armoring. Her favorite colors, Nanori mentally smiled.

"So 06, do you like it?" Dr. J. asked.

"Hnn." Was the response he got. After several moments of quietness, Nanori spoke again. "Dr. M., I have new information." 

"Oh?" Dr. M. said waiting for more. When she didn't get any she continued, "It is okay to speak in front of them, Nanori. They are going to help us."

"There is a new faction involved in the Merilista/Tarawa conflict. Motive is assumed to be take over each organization from inside using double agents, then use the fighting as a distraction and take over Earth's governments claiming they have joined together for peace. Most logical starting point is the Sanq Kingdom. The Merilistas have apparently moved their head quarters to somewhere in Latin America. I have found the coordinates of the hidden colony, and have made sure that the Tarawa organization does not have access to it until I give word. Coordinates are as follows: _Sector 9: Delta heading 23.4, 57.6._" Nanori finished and waited for orders, mentally smirking at the surprised looks on all six doctor's faces.

"You have trained her well." Dr. J. approved. The other men nodded. Dr. M. just smiled at the Doctors.

"Very good. You have a choice. You may wait a few hours, then let me brief you on your next mission, or I will brief you now, but you are not to leave until the other pilots are briefed as well. Three of them will be going with you." Dr. M. informed Nanori.

"Now." 

"Hai. Usagi is being held by the Tarawa forces in Eastern Canada. Your mission is to locate the base, get in, rescue Usagi, and get out with minimal damage to yourself and the base. Our main concern is Usagi, but if you can find information on the plans of the new faction or the Tarawa organization without causing commotion, that is acceptable. You will not take your Gundams, for they will cause to much commotion, and are to easy to recognize. From there, you are to return to the Sanq Kingdom, where the other two pilots will meet you, and await orders." Dr. M. waited for Nanori's response.

"Mission Accepted." Nanori nodded to the doctors then headed back to her shuttle craft to research Eastern Canada until the other pilots arrived.

Okie...Don't forget to **_REVIEW!_** ^_^ Thank ye much!


	5. The Rescue

Sister Dear and her Friend Sincere

Chapter 4

Hinokami

Disclaimer: I no own

Claimer: Own Nanori and the heads of each organization plus the plot.

Author's notes: thank you for your feed back. I will be using the senshi, but not mamo-baka. Uhhh...lesse... ask me q's if you don't understand something! I will be happy to answer....although, my email is not what is on ff.net, mostly because it has my name in it and is a school address....^_^* Ok...some of you want to know where Usagi is...whelp, she makes an appearance in this chapter, but its not in her point of view. That should be next chapter, along with her story. Ok? 

**__**

Last Time:

"Hai. Usagi is being held by the Tarawa forces in Eastern Canada. Your mission is to locate the base, get in, rescue Usagi, and get out with minimal damage to yourself and the base. Our main concern is Usagi, but if you can find information on the plans of the new faction or the Tarawa organization without causing commotion, that is acceptable. You will not take your Gundams, for they will cause to much commotion, and are to easy to recognize. From there, you are to return to the Sanq Kingdom, where the other two pilots will meet you, and await orders." Dr. M. waited for Nanori's response.

"Mission Accepted." Nanori nodded to the doctors then headed back to her shuttle craft to research Eastern Canada until the other pilots arrived.

**__**

Chapter 4:

After seven hours of searching the internet, Nanori had located a Tarawa base just north of the Great Lakes in Canada. She had downloaded a map of the surrounding area as well as the blue prints of the base. Next, she had hacked into their computer systems and downloaded all of the access codes, information that may prove useful concerning future missions, lists of soldiers and their profiles, lists of armory and MDs, and had also found that she had a contact in that base. She had sent an email to _GovIntel_ and they had come up with a plan to get Usagi out. 

Shutting down her laptop, she took the printouts she had made and left her shuttle. Looking around the docking bay, she noticed two more shuttles and concluded the other pilots were here. She went back to the room where her Gundam was and found all six doctors talking to her brother and the other Gundam pilots.

"...Tarawa base in Eastern Canada. Your mission is to locate the base, get in, rescue Usagi, and get out with minimal damage to yourself and the base. Our main concern is Usagi, but if you can find information on the plans of the new faction or the Tarawa organization without causing commotion, that is acceptable. You will not take your Gundams, for they will cause to much commotion, and are to easy to recognize. From there, you are to return to the Sanq Kingdom, where the other two pilots will meet you, and await orders." Dr. M. was explaining the mission to the five pilots in front of her.

"Ahh...06, I see you have found the location and blue prints of the base?" Dr. J. asked when he noticed Nanori standing in the shadows near the door. 

"Hnn." Nanori stepped into the light.

"You!?" Duo yelled in surprise.

"We're supposed to work with an Onna!?" Wufei growled over Duo's exclamation.

"Hello Miss Nanori." Quatre greeted calmly. Trowa nodded his greeting and her brother just regarded her coldly.

Nanori glared at Wufei, and gave Trowa, who was standing closest to her, the printouts she had made. "I am leaving in thirty minutes. Decide who is coming, and meet me in the docking bay." Nanori gestured to the printouts and continued. "Those are the plans to the base, and how I plan to get in. I suggest you study them." Nanori nodded respectfully to the doctors then headed back to the docking bay.

Trowa studied the printouts, then handed them to Hiiro. "She plans very well. I wish to go with her." Hiiro looked through the papers and nodded; he would go as well. Hiiro then handed the printouts to a grumbling Wufei.

"I will also go." Wufei said after a while.

"I wanna go!" Duo whined. Quatre sighed and pulled Duo off to the Docking bay so they could leave for the Sanq Kingdom. The other three followed quietly and found Nanori waiting for them. She entered the shuttle and motioned for the others to follow.

__

The Shuttle Flight

Nanori looked to her brother sitting against the shuttle wall typing into his laptop. "Hiiro."

"Hnn." Was his reply.

"What happened to you?" Nanori asked softly. Hiiro looked at her. "Your nothing like you used to be." She whispered. Hiiro shrugged. "Please tell me?"

"Why?" 

"I..." Nanori faltered and started again, "You used to smile and laugh all the time, and hated it when anyone was anything other than happy. But, you disappeared after an attack, and when I finally find you... you don't seem to know, to care, what your heart is for." A small tear slid down Nanori's cheek. "It's like you lost your humanity."

"In a way, I did." Hiiro said, his eyes softening a little at the sight of his sister's tear. "All the killing I have done, I wouldn't have been able to do it if I felt remorse. I had to lock my emotions away." He got up and walked over to his sister and put an arm around her shoulder. "When that building exploded, I thought I had lost you, and that made it very easy for me to become cold, distant."

"But I'm here, and you never even said hello to me, oniisan." Nanori whispered sorrowfully.

"Gomen, imooto." Hiiro squeezed her shoulder and went back to his laptop.

"Onna. We are almost there, I hope your contact is waiting for us, or we could be in trouble." Wufei entered the cabin, followed by Trowa.

"Stop calling me Onna!" Nanori hissed at Wufei. Wufei smirked and went back to the cockpit. Nanori mentally sighed and followed him. Wufei set down the shuttle craft in a clearing several miles away from the base where Usagi was being held. Trowa pulled the door open and jumped out, followed by Nanori, then Wufei and Hiiro.

"Hiryuu?" A short blue haired woman stepped out of the trees.

"Mizu." Nanori nodded.

"I have the uniforms you requested. We must hurry, before it is noticed that I am gone." Mizu handed the soldier's uniforms to the four Gundam pilots and led them back to a jeep. The pilots slipped the uniforms over their clothes and piled into the jeep for the short drive to the base. Arriving at the base, they all slipped out and went to where they had planned. Mizu went back to her post in the lab room, Nanori took out the guard in front of the holding area, Trowa stayed outside with the Jeep, Hiiro went with Mizu, and Wufei entered the holding area and assumed the post of guarding Usagi's cell.

Hiiro followed Mizu to the lab and stood outside the door, waiting for Mizu to come back out and ask for him to fetch the prisoner. When Mizu reappeared, he nodded and went back to the holding cells, acting out his part.

"Mizu-san requires the presence of the prisoner." Hiiro said in his monotone voice, discreetly watching for passing soldiers.

"Hai. Wait here while I get her." Nanori said and stepped into the holding area. What she found was not what she had planned. Usagi stood over a knocked out Wufei and had his gun aimed at Nanori's head.

"Omae O Koruso." Usagi blinked at the familiar face. "Hiryuu...?" Nanori nodded and waited for Usagi to lower her gun. When she didn't Nanori sighed.

"Dr. M. has sent me and three others to bring you out of this base. One of my partners waits outside, one is in the hall, and the other is on the floor in front of you." Nanori gestured to Wufei, who was slowly sitting up muttering under his breath.

"Daijabou ka, Wufei?" Nanori asked him.

"I'm fine." He growled and stood up looking around cautiously. "That, I presume, is Usagi?" He asked Nanori. Nanori nodded and filled Usagi in on their plan quickly. Usagi nodded when she understood and walked between Nanori and Wufei out of the holding area.

"Hiiro." Nanori said and Hiiro led the way out of the base and back to the Jeep with out anyone spotting them.

"He looks just like you!" Usagi whispered into her partner's ear while pointing to Hiiro.

"Hnn." Nanori grunted and motioned for Usagi to get into the Jeep, then climbed in after her. They were soon on the shuttle and headed back to the Sanq Kingdom, which was a 15min flight in the space flight capable shuttle.

"Hiryuu..." Usagi began questioningly.

"Nanori." Nanori said from her position next to Wufei, her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"Nori-chan, have you found your brother yet?" Usagi asked hopefuly.

"Hnn."

"Really?! I wanna meet him!" She yelled excitedly.

"You already have." Nanori motioned towards Hiiro without opening her eyes. Hiiro glanced up at Nanori and then shifted his gaze to Usagi.

"You're kidding! He's your brother?!"

"Hnn." Two voices sounded as one.

"And you work with him?" 

"Hnn."

"Baka Onna." Wufei muttered under his breath, glaring at Usagi. Nanori opened her eyes and regarded Wufei coldly. "Nani?" 

"Your bleeding." Nanori said softly and reached up to wipe away the blood on Wufei's temple. Wufei's eyes widened in surprise at Nanori's soft touch.

"Ehh...sorry bout that... I thought you worked for the other people, so I knocked you over the head with an iron bar that was laying on the floor of my cell." Usagi explained nervously. Wufei didn't respond.

"That cut should probably be tended to." Nanori said and got up to find the Med-Kit. Pulling out some butterfly bandages, first aid cream, cotton swabs, and disinfectant, she began to clean Wufei's cut.

"I can do it onna." Wufei grumbled, but made no move to stop Nanori.

"Hnn." Was the only response he got. Wufei settled back and glared at anyone who looked at him, letting Nanori take care of his wounds. Usagi giggled quietly at the sight. She didn't think Wufei was the kind of person to depend on others. _Actually, now that I think about it, none of the people on the shuttle seem that way, including Nanori. She seems so much more withdrawn since I last saw her. Much like I am._ Usagi sighed softly and looked out the window.

__

Flashback:

"They're all gone... Everyone... I watched them all age and die. Why must I be cursed with Immortality!?" A young woman stood on a cliff overlooking a large body of water. "I have nothing left here. The earth has new protectors, the saiya-jins. Chaos is now a part of me, I had to absorb it, to fuse with it, to stop it. It will no longer bother this universe, so why can't I leave?!" A gust of wind blew the silvery-blonde hair out of the woman's face to reveal a crying Usagi. A brilliant light surrounded her and when it disappeared, Usagi was gone.

End flashback. 

"Come on, Usagi." Nanori's monotone voice broke Usagi out of her trance like state. Usagi looked up and nodded, then followed her long time friend out of the shuttle craft.

"Where are we?" Usagi asked looking around the space port. Her eyes settled on two boys about the same age as the boys Nanori worked with that were standing in front of her.

"Hello, Ms. Usagi. This is a space port just outside of the Sanq Kingdom." Said the platinum blonde. The other boy just stared at her and drooled. "My name is Quatre Rebarbre Winner. This is Duo, and I see you have already met Trowa, Hiiro and Wufei." Quatre pointed out each boy as he said their names.

"Hello Quatre, Duo." Usagi nodded to them. _The Sanq Kingdom?! I can't believe I'm almost home! I wonder how Relena and Miliardo are doing._ Usagi thought to herself._ I hope they're still alive and made it through the war with OZ. Puu said they would, but she also said when she involves herself in things, her ability to see the future of that time line grows weaker._ Usagi looked up to find that Nanori was sitting in the driver's seat of a dark green convertible that looked like it dated from the era just after Crystal Tokyo fell. Wufei was in the passenger seat, but the rest of the boys were climbing into a black jeep. Usagi climbed into the back seat of Nanori's car and started asking questions.

"Nori-chan, what's new?" Usagi asked leaning on the back of Wufei's seat.

"OZ was in control of the earth for a little while until Miliardo Peacecraft broke the supposed peace and fought for the colonies' right for independence. Eventually, his sister Relena convinced him that peace could be achieved without fighting and a peace treaty was signed between the earth and the colonies. Now there are two factions fighting, the Merilista group and the Tarawa organization. The Merilista organization has built a colony in space and as kept it's location a secret in fear of an attack from the Tarawa organization. The Merilistas have adopted a pacifistic style of partial isolationism which has angered the members of the Tarawa organization. Eventually, this has escalated so that each organization has a large number of followers, and could eventually lead to violence. I have recently discovered through contacts of mine that there are double agents working for a third and unnamed faction. This faction most likely wants to use the existing conflict as a cover-up for its plans of world domination. Which is why we are to be stationed in the Sanq Kingdom, where the head quarters of the Preventers is located." Nanori explained without taking her eyes off the road.

"The Preventers?" Usagi asked while trying to take in all the information just given to her.

"A group established to keep the peace after OZ was removed from power." Wufei supplied. "This is common information. Why do you not know it?"

"I have been working on an assignment that has kept me out of the recent affairs of the world." Was Usagi's answer. Nanori glanced at Usagi in the rear-view mirror questioningly. Usagi shrugged and sat back in the seat for the rest of the ride. 

Okie...I think I should end it there. Nanori's explanation is as close to what happened in the GW timeline as I can figure out. Please **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	6. Logic isn't in it

Sister Dear and her Friend Sincere

Chapter Five

Hinokami

Dislcaimer: insert standard disclaimer

Claimer: I own what I own

**__**

THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!! My reviews for this story more than doubled since I posted last chapter! I can't thank you enough... I also want to apologize for not getting this out earlier. I've been pretty busy bringing my gpa up by turning in late work ^_^*, babysitting, hanging out with some people _*just*_ met, plus everything I get dragged to in support of my little brother. So, since I can't get on the internet on the weekends, I can't post this for another couple of days. And another thing I can't get over is my apparent winning streak with pepsi. In the last five days, I've won three free pepsi's and four dollars off a cd! Go me! Sorry that this isn't posted until Wednesday, but for supposedly being connected to the internet all the time, we sure don't have internet access most of the time. (I have a cable modem)

Here we go again!

*the suffix -tachi ,from what I have gathered, is used to address a group of people.

**__**

Last Time:

"OZ was in control of the earth for a little while until Miliardo Peacecraft broke the supposed peace and fought for the colonies' right for independence. Eventually, his sister Relena convinced him that peace could be achieved without fighting and a peace treaty was signed between the earth and the colonies. Now there are two factions fighting, the Merilista group and the Tarawa organization. The Merilista organization has built a colony in space and as kept it's location a secret in fear of an attack from the Tarawa organization. The Merilistas have adopted a pacifistic style of partial isolationism which has angered the members of the Tarawa organization. Eventually, this has escalated so that each organization has a large number of followers, and could eventually lead to violence. I have recently discovered through contacts of mine that there are double agents working for a third and unnamed faction. This faction most likely wants to use the existing conflict as a cover-up for its plans of world domination. Which is why we are to be stationed in the Sanq Kingdom, where the head quarters of the Preventers is located." Nanori explained without taking her eyes off the road.

"The Preventers?" Usagi asked while trying to take in all the information just given to her.

"A group established to keep the peace after OZ was removed from power." Wufei supplied. "This is common information. Why do you not know it?"

"I have been working on an assignment that has kept me out of the recent affairs of the world." Was Usagi's answer. Nanori glanced at Usagi in the rear-view mirror questioningly. Usagi shrugged and sat back in the seat for the rest of the ride. 

**__**

Chapter 5: What Now?

Several hours after Usagi's rescue, everyone was back in Hiiro-tachi's dorm room. (AN: Hiiro-tachi includes other people, namely Wufei and Nanori.*) Usagi had been assigned to a room with another girl down the hall, whom they had yet to meet. Duo was currently holed up in the bathroom at the end of the hall, hiding from Wufei's katana as much as hiding from the cold glares of two other pilots. Usagi and Quatre were sitting at the kitchen table discussing everything from their class schedules to what the next moves of the Merilista and Tarawa groups might be. Trowa was on the couch in the living room flipping through the news channels, looking for anything related to either group. Hiiro was sitting in a chair on Trowa's left, half watching the television, half watching the screen of the computer in his lap. On Trowa's right, Wufei was discreetly watching Nanori meditate. Nanori was oblivious to everything but the calmness inside her mind. She was currently meandering through the darkness that had always accompanied letting go of partial consciousness. The darkness had always been there for her when she was troubled, and now it was a small comfort in a very stressful world. This was the darkness that she had found the essence in, which was where she was headed now. Finding it, she relaxed in the feeling, letting it soothe her very soul like she had done before. But somehow, this time was different. She could feel someone else, not like when she could tell the location of someone through the essence. Doing it that way was finding someone by associating them with their own essence, much like a signature. No, it was definitely not that way now. There _was_ some one else here, sharing the darkness with her. Nanori frowned, wishing she knew where to find the other person. Suddenly the darkness slid forward, or seemed to, it was hard to tell whether she or the darkness moved. The darkness faded away into a foggy picture of a battle scene. There were burnt buildings everywhere, but she couldn't locate any MD wreckage or machinery anywhere. There were no bodies to be seen, only clothes littered the charred and broken ground. It was as if everyone had somehow slipped out of their clothes without disturbing them. Socks were still in shoes and pants, shirts were still tucked into jeans, and ties were still in the collars of sharp looking business suits. Then Nanori noticed that the clothes were all clean, as if the citizens of the city had been in bomb shelters until the battle was over, then had come out. It was all very strange, and that feeling of someone else was stronger than before. The foggy picture faded out and the sliding began again, then stopped. Another picture of a battle scene faded in, but this time there were three figures among the wreckage. Another oddity presented itself to Nanori; two of the figures, both male, were floating in the air locked in hand to hand combat. The third figure, that looked to be female but it was hard to tell, was leaning casually against a large slab of concrete watched the other two in amusement. Nanori could not see anything funny about the picture. The picture became clearer, and the figures became easier to see. The blonde woman, the figure was definitely female, was watching with amusement dancing in her blue eyes. One of the male figures in the air looked alot like the woman on the ground, except his shoulder length hair was a pitch black. The second male had lavender hair and eyes, and looked considerably more worn than the other, utter determination filled his eyes. On his back was a sword that reminded Nanori of Wufei's katana. _Wufei...How long have I been meditating? _The thought of Wufei drew Nanori to the point of full consciousness, and the picture faded out taking the feeling of someone else with it. Nanori opened her eyes and found Wufei watching her from the other side of the room. Glancing around, she determined she must have only been out for a short time, for Trowa was still channel surfing and Quatre's voice floated to her ears from the kitchen. Rising from her position on the floor next to the t.v. set, she glanced again to Wufei who quickly averted his eyes once he realized he was staring at her. Shaking her head slightly, whether out of amusement or to clear it she didn't know, she walked out into the kitchen.

"Nori-chan... I've been told you didn't sign up for classes." Usagi said while Nanori filled a glass with water from the sink.

"Hnn."

"Would you like me to come with you to help you choose your classes?" Usagi asked and got a glare from Nanori that made Usagi giggle quietly. The Dragon, as Nanori liked to call herself, did not need help from anyone. "I'll take that as a yes then." Usagi smiled and pulled the taller brunette out the door.

__

I get the feeling that that girl could be good for us all. I sense she has been through much more than she lets on, but she still has a positive outlook on life. Quatre thought to himself as he watched the buoyant blonde leave with Hiiro's sister._ Maybe she could even open Hiiro up and make him greet his sister properly._ Quatre thought wondering what it would be like if he had lost a sister and finally found her after sixteen years.

Usagi pulled her old friend through the hallways, totally oblivious to the fact that Nanori was still carrying the glass of water she had filled earlier. Quite frankly, she didn't care. She was going to see her sister! She hadn't been able to see her when she registered for classes because the headmistress of the school had been on lunch break with a prince of all things! Though, it never occurred to her that her brother was a prince, and that could very well be who the young receptionist was talking about. Spotting the door she wanted, Usagi stopped abruptly and waited for Nanori to hit her from behind. Usagi wasn't surprised when she didn't, her partner had very finely tuned reflexes. Usagi hesitated a split second before tapping her knuckles on the solid wood door, and waited impatiently for the answer.

"Come in!" A strong sounding male voice called from within. Apparently, Relena was still with the prince, but that didn't matter to Usagi. She pushed the heavy door open and froze at the sight of the two people who rose to greet her.

"Usagi!" A certain blond headed princess yelled and latched onto her older sister. Usagi moved into the room while Nanori stood back and watched the family reunion. Miliardo stood in front of a solid cherry desk and watched his two younger siblings hug. 

"We were just discussing how the Sanq Kingdom should approach the current situation. We would be pleased if you would join us." Miliardo said with a warm smile.

"That's no way to greet your sister!" Relena scolded and sat down in the chair behind the desk. She gestured to the only other two chairs in the room, which Miliardo and Usagi took respectively. "But Miliardo is right. This is a family matter and you should have a hand in what we decide to do." Relena said taking on a regal posture and a serious tone.

"Hai." Usagi nodded. She had experience in ruling kingdoms at war after all. Her siblings also had experience but Usagi had millennia's worth of memories of ruling. She hadn't encountered situations quite like this before, but close enough.

"I assume you have been updated on the current situation?" Relena asked.

"I know there is a conflict, but I don't recall the motives behind each force." Usagi conceded.

"There are two organizations with opposing views on pacifism that have been arguing for the past year. It was recently discovered that one, the Merilistas, have built a colony in space but have not relinquished the coordinates to anyone, including ourselves. They believe in complete pacifism but have adopted partial isolationism and retreated to the before mentioned colony. As you know, the Sanq Kingdom supports complete pacifism and would be a major ally to the Merilistas if we could trust them. The Tarawa organization supports only partial pacifism and opposes the Merilistas' policy. They believe that violence is needed to protect oneself in dire need and regard the Merilistas' policy as a possible threat to the peace. Ironically, they want to eliminate cause for violence by using violence." Miliardo explained over steepled fingers.

"Which shows that they are not thinking completely rationaly. This is why the Sanq Kingdom needs to side itself with the Merilistas." Relena pointed out.

"But through my experience, some times fighting is necessary to solve conflicts such as these. I think we should ally ourselves with the Tarawa organization because we have no reason to distrust them. The Merilistas seem overly cautious and we run the risk of not being informed of essential knowledge until too late if we join them." Miliardo explained his views.

"There is something neither one of you has mentioned that I consider a very large factor in this. I have been informed of a yet undiscovered and unnamed third faction which has double agents in both forces. What I believe we should do is continue peace talks with both sides until this third force is discovered or gets too far in their plans. Then we convince the Merilistas and the Tarawas to temporarily unite to defeat this organization. Then either they will be so weary of fighting they will come to agreement through peace talks and treaties, or we will stop their fighting ourselves." Usagi suggested. 

"That sounds like a good idea, but who do we side with now?" Relena asked.

"I suggest the Tarawa organization." Miliardo expressed his view.

"I still say the Merilistas are the better choice." Relena argued obstinately.

Usagi sighed patiently. This was a very civilized form of sibling rivalry to her, much like what she and Rei were like in the Crystal Millenium. "Actually, I think we should not take sides until we come much closer to actual violence than we are now. When that happens, we should join the Tarawa organization. We will have a better chance of preventing violence from inside." Usagi agreed with her brother and soothed Relena's belief in pacifism at the same time.

__

Nanori's POV:

Nanori watched from the doorway as Relena motioned to the other two in the room. As soon as she was sure that she was completely forgotten, she closed the door quietly and started the walk back to the dorm room. She still needed to unpack her space pocket from her mission. She walked along the pink and red hallways, ignoring the absolute ugliness of the decor and kept alert for people hidden in shadows. She had been attacked in public places before, and this was relatively empty with the exception of servants scurrying through the halls. Suddenly, a swirling hole opened underneath her feet and she began to fall. Reacting quickly she grabbed the edge of the hole and grunted with the effort of holding on against the force trying to pull her in. But her effort was in vain. The hole widened and the edge slipped from her fingers. She didn't remember hitting the ground, but almost instantly she was standing on ground, or what she assumed was the ground. There was swirling mist every where, almost like someone had overdone it with the smoke machine. She caught a glimpse of a huge door and a woman that looked like Dr. M before she was falling again. This time, she could see the ground coming up to meet her, faster and faster. Frantically, she reached for the calm and the essence, trying to slow her rapid descent. But it was to no avail, the panic she would never admit feeling overwhelmed all her attempts for calm. Suddenly she felt great pain and the darkness descended on her of its own accord.

Okay! This chapter was to reintroduce Usagi to the picture, get Nanori out for awhile, and explain the 'current situation' in the GW universe. There are alternate universes, as you will see later on, but for my purposes, I have combined several story lines and dimensions into one timeline. Basically, the silver millennium came first, then history was the same as the SM timeline up until her fight with Galaxia and Chaos. To relieve Galaxia of her pain, Usagi absorbed chaos herself and the timeline continued on. In Crystal Tokyo, only Usagi was immortal, and the rest of the scouts died. While this was happening, the DBZ timeline begins, and Usagi watches in the backround as the Saiya-jins follow their timeline. After they die, and with the technology Bulma had created, the GW timeline starts and continues normally with the exception of what I have mentioned thus far in my story. If this confuses anyone, be sure to mention it in your review, and I will try to explain it the best I can. 

**__**

DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

Oki? Good. Ja ne!


	7. A new mission, but for who?

Ch. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or DBZ.

Claimer: I do own Nanori, the plot and each of the three organizations centered in this story.

Author's Note: I admit it, I have writer's block! Sniff. Oh well. The best thing for it is to keep trying to write. So, I am going to try to make this a long chapter to make up for my absence from FF.net, and bad writing. T_T

Chapter Six: A New Mission, but for who?

Six figures sat around a long rectangular table in a dimly lit room filled with computers and other various technology. It was obvious from their postures that they were worrying over something. 

"What about you? You have an uncanny ability to find needed information." One of the figures said leaning forward into the light and revealing himself to be Dr. J.

"All I could find was that their leader calls herself 'the Siren', and that they have a base on the outskirts of Porto Velho in Western Brazil." A female voice replied while the corresponding figure stood up. The figure walked over to one of the computers and an image appeared on both the screen of the monitor and on a screen embedded in the surface of the table. "These are the pictures that my satellite was able to take. They appear to have large numbers of Mobile Doll suits, but I don't recognize the type." The woman continued.

"It appears to be a Libra, with some major modifications. I hope some of those modifications don't include armor of the new alloy." A man on the left of Dr. J mumbled. 

"I should hope not. M, can you enhance those pictures of the MDs?" Dr. J asked.

"This is as far as I can." The one called M replied.

"We need to get someone in there to take better pictures and find out more about these new MDs." Dr. O leaned into the light. 

"Let the new pilot go. She seems very capable in stealth missions." Dr. S joined the conversation.

"I'm afraid Nanori will not be available for a while. She has been assigned an infiltration mission." Dr. M explained.

"Well, then we should send 01. He has always been the best." Dr. J said. 

"That's what you always say. But it is true." The man on Dr. J's left said. (AN: gomen, but I don't know the other two's letters!)

"Then it is decided." Dr. S said.

"Hai, I will send him the mission immediately." Dr. J walked over to a computer and started typing.

**__**

Fifteen Miles outside of Porto Velho in Western Brazil:

"So... have you seen her?" A young man holding a semi-automatic machine gun whispered to his friend and commanding officer. The three men were completely camouflaged in greens, browns, and grays of the Amazon.

"I haven't, personally, but I've heard she only visits the wounded and the top officers." The second camouflaged soldier replied. The first rolled his eyes.

"Nah, that's not true. I've seen her, and I've never been injured." The third whispered.

"You have?!" The two other soldiers exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Yeah, and they don't call her the Siren for nothing. I'd follow her to my death if meant spending time alone with her." He whispered self importantly.

"Red team 1 to Guard post 9." A voice sounded over the second soldier's ear piece.

"Guard post 9, we hear you." He replied.

"We have a possible perimeter breach in your sector. Please confirm."

"We'll get on it and report in five." The second soldier motioned to the other two and they started out. The first soldier headed west and stopped, scanning the area and listening for movement. He made a large arc making 4 more checks and then reported in.

"Charlie, I have a negative. Copy?"

"Copy Juan." Charlie confirmed. Juan turned off his ear piece and turned back towards Guard Post 9. He was met with the end of a gun barrel in the possession of a younger man in black. He blinked in surprise, then fell to the ground, dead. The owner of the gun dragged the warm body into some bushes and came outwearing the camouflaged uniform.

The third soldier headed east and made the same arc and checks that Juan had. Finding nothing, he made his report as well.

"Charlie, I have a negative too. Copy?"

"Copy, Carlos." Charlie said checking his watch. "You see Juan, Carlos?"

"No, he went the opposite direction. Why?"

"He isn't back yet."

"Chill man. He's probably just relieving himself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Carlos shook his head and started back. Hearing something, he stopped to listen, but the sound stopped as well. He went a few more steps, and stopped when the sound started again. A twig snapped and he whirled around just as a shot was fired. Crimson bloomed on Carlos's chest and he took a dead step forward, then collapsed. The assassin, now wearing Juan's uniform, dragged Carlos into the dense underbrush of the Amazon.

"Red team 1, this is Guard post 9. There is no breach. I repeat, there is no breach." Charlie relayed the message.

"Thanks, Charlie." They replied, but the reply fell on deaf ears, for Charlie was laying face down in his own blood. Emotionless blue eyes stared at the body, then moved towards the hidden base.

The camouflaged assassin moved silently and quickly through the dense tropical forest. His mission was to gather pictures and information on the mobile dolls this base housed. He crept around the base, taking pictures and scanning with a hand held device that could detect different kinds of metals. He was also equipped with bugs if he should happen to get close enough to plant them. If? Ha! He was the perfect soldier. He could and would infiltrate this poorly guarded base and not only plant the bugs, but establish a link between the system mainframe and his laptop computer. With such a link, he and his employers would know what this organization was planning even before most of the organization knew themselves. He had taken only 48 hours to plan and begin this operation with the help of his coworkers. He knew that he wasn't the first choice for this mission, but that made no difference to him. In the end, it was he that had been assigned to it, not his missing sister.

There. The last bug was placed and the link was established. Now, he had only to get out, but that was always the easy part.

**__**

Crown Cafe, L2 colony:

Helios sighed and checked his watch once more. His brother and his friend were late, again. Mamoru was usually very punctual, but lately, he had lost that trait and was growing careless. Motoki was no better. The three had grown up together and had promised each other that they would someday obtain their goal. Elysion was Mamoru's dream at first, but now it had fallen to Helios, like most everything else Mamoru had ever started.

Motoki had a cousin that he was supposed to pick up from a space port, and that was probably going to be their excuse for being late. Helios knew better. Mamoru didn't think that his younger brother knew he was an alcoholic, but how could Helios not have noticed? Mamoru came home most nights completely wasted and usually collapsed on the couch with a bucket and a six pack close at hand. Helios wasn't sure about Motoki, but he assumed that Motoki was an alcoholic as well.

"Helios! You're early!" A black haired, blue eyed man slid into the booth beside him.

"No, you're late, Mamoru. What took you so long?" Helios asked trying to ignore the smell of alcohol on his brother's breath.

"Well, you remember that scrawny pink haired little girl that always stayed with Motoki during the summers?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah, the one he picked up from the space port today? Serenity?" Helios asked, knowing the answer.

"Yep. Her plane was late and then Motoki's car wouldn't start. So, he's going to be even later than I am. I hope you don't mind if he brings Serenity.? Good, I didn't think you would." Mamoru continued without giving Helios a chance to answer.

"Helios!" A blonde man called from the entrance of the cafe they were in. "I'm sure you remember Serenity?"

"Of course I do, but who is this beauty?" Helios asked, flirting with the tall woman standing before him.

"You probably know me better by Chibi-usa." She replied in a smooth melodic voice.

"You don't remind me of a little rabbit anymore." Helios laughed. "It's good to see you again, Serenity."

"You too. Although, I must say, you look much better than when I last saw you." 

"Yeah, well. Money can fix anyone's problems." Helios sighed, running his hand through his shoulder length white hair.

"So it can, so it can."

**__**

Hiiro & Wufei's kitchen:

Usagi inserted the microdisk into her palm pilot, and started scanning the pictures and information it contained. She downloaded the contents to a projector and continued going through the pictures meticulously.

"These look like modified Libras, Hiiro. Look at the gundanium readings! Weren't the Libra's initial components a steel alloy?" She asked.

"Hai. But at least the new alloy has negative readings." Duo commented seriously.

"Did you get any bugs placed?" Wufei asked.

"Hnn." Was Hiiro's affirmation.

"From these pictures," Usagi started, flipping through photos of interior offices, "I would assume that he got bugs in every office. But what confuses me is that this only appears to be a manufacturing base. I thought J said this was their headquarters?"

"Look at that! Usagi, go back a picture!" Duo exclaimed. Usagi did as she asked.

"What's so special about this picture Duo?" Wufei asked.

"Miss Usagi, do you think you could enlarge the lower left-hand corner? Thank you. That girl in the frame, she looks familiar." Quatre indicated a tall pink haired woman standing with three men at a space port.

"She looks like you." Trowa said to Usagi. Usagi frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Hiiro, I suspect you have a search engine similar to the one you sister developed?" Usagi asked. When Hiiro nodded, she continued, "Could you find the identity of each of the four people in that picture?"

"Hnn."

"Great. I want to know who they are, where they are, who they work for, and family ties. Trowa, I want you to set up monitoring and recording stations for each of those bugs. Wufei, copy the picture of the modified Libras and see what you can find on them. Quatre, when Hiiro is done, help him go through their database and find anything minutely important. Duo, keep monitoring the Merilista and Tarawa headquarters, and, if you can, try to find the location of the hidden colony. I'll help you after I check in with a few people." Usagi took control. She stood up and left the Gundam pilots in a dazed circle at the table.

"That onna thinks rather highly of herself." Wufei muttered.

"There's more to her than she shows, I fear." Quatre whispered just loudly enough for everyone else to hear.

**__**

Black Forest, Japan, 2148: (AN: Before the GW timeline started, I don't have any clue to what the real date would be ^_^*)

Nanori awoke to a blinding pain in her left arm. Looking around, she saw branches and green leaves scattered over the ground she was laying on. Directly above her was the tree they belonged to; the one she had hit on her way to the ground. She sat up an suppressed a groan of pain. Looking down at her arm, she was relieved to see that, while it was broken, the bone did not protrude though the skin. She glanced around again, observing her surroundings. She was on the edge of a clearing in what appeared to be a dense forest. The clearing was rectangular in shape, maybe 60-65 feet wide and over a hundred feet long. And heavily used, judging by the broken and scorched ground. There was no way this clearing was natural, and not knowing who it belonged to, Nanori decided it was time to get out of it.

Piccolo hadn't seen where the girl had come from, and didn't really care. Her arm was completely broken, but it wasn't life threatening and he wasn't concerned about it. What he wondered was why she had such a high ki level. It was much higher than any normal human's, and maybe half again as much as Krillen's, but she was still unconscious. He wouldn't know her true ki level until she regained consciousness. If he was sure she wasn't a threat and if he wasn't supposed to meet Goku and Vegeta for a spar, he would have left her to fend for herself. So, he settled down to meditate until the Saiya-jins arrived or the girl woke up, whichever came first.

Twenty minutes later, Vegeta arrived and they both watched her as she awoke shortly after. Piccolo's suspicions were raised even further when the girl examined her injury without any sign of pain. There was no human, and few people otherwise, that he knew of that wouldn't have at least shown some suggestion of discomfort.

Vegeta landed at the sparring field on time and immediately noticed a strange Ki. Goku was late, as usual, but that may or may not have been a bad thing. Vegeta was in a relatively good mood today, and decided he would wait for the human girl to wake before disposing of her. He walked over to where Piccolo was meditating and sat against a tree trunk. Before long, the girl was awake. He watched as she checked over her broken arm, then ignored it. His respect for her rose a little. Now, he would wait for her to explain why she was here before he killed her.

Nanori pushed herself off the ground, favoring her broken left arm. She glanced around the field once again and turned towards the forest behind her. Her left eye twitched in surprise when she saw two men watching her. Well, one man with spiky black hair that defied gravity and a green and pink alien wearing a turban. She studied them for a moment and decided they weren't a threat. Nanori started past them when the shorter man put his hand out and stopped her.

"Where are you going, onna?" he asked. _This guy acts like Wufei._ Nanori observed. A picture of Wufei flashed through he thoughts and adrenaline raced through her veins at the thought of the handsome Chinese boy.

"Hnn." Nanori used her 'I heard you but choose to ignore you' response.

"Answer me, onna, before I blow you to hell!" he said in a mocking but serious tone. Nanori now considered him a threat and instantly trained her gun between his eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked, completely serious, which meant in monotone. The alien gave her a weird look an the short man laughed. His laugh almost made her shutter; it was filled with cruelty and a well hidden but deep pain.

"You expect to hurt me with a gun!?" he asked in the same half-mocking tone. Nanori narrowed her eyes and took the safety off her gun. Suddenly, her gun was no longer in her hand, and she was in a head lock. She glanced around, surprised, and saw that the alien was holding the gun calmly. She twisted around in the man's grip, freeing herself, then sent her strongest kick into his chest. He took several steps back in surprise from the force of the blow.

"Good, but not good enough!" The strange man laughed, forming a ball of energy in his fist. Nanori's eyes filled with shock. The man was using the essence as a weapon, the same essence she had discovered while she was meditating! She threw herself to the ground as the energy ball flew over her prostrate body and exploded several feet on the ground behind her. The next ball was quick to follow the first, and Nanori quickly rolled out of the way then sprang to her feet. More blasts came, faster and faster, until Nanori could barely dodge them. She let her instincts take over while she dove into her subconscious looking for the essence within herself. Finding it, she added it to her dodging attemps and was surprised to find it increased her speed greatly.

"Would you die already?!" The now frustrated man yelled.

"Hnn." Nanori grunted and flipped over his head, hoping to gain enough time to collect her thoughts. If only she knew how to form energy blasts like her opponent!

"Vegeta! What are you doing!?" Another man descended from the sky, followed by a familiar looking lavender haired teenage boy.

"This onna is bothering me and ruining my good mood!" The shorter man muttered, in no way relenting in his 'game'.

"Well stop! She's an innocent!" The some what similar but much taller new man said.

"Some innocent! She aimed a gun at me." The shorter man, now known as Vegeta, said and stopped firing energy blasts.

"How did she get a gun? And is that why your holding one, Piccolo?" The teenager asked the alien. While they were talking, Nanori touched her arm to make sure it hadn't got much worse. It had been jostled around during the fight.

"Yes. I don't know where she got it." Piccolo replied in an indifferent voice. "Why don't you ask her?" Everyone turned to look at Nanori, who, still wary, gave them a cold glare in return.

"Well?" the tall man asked.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" She asked in her serious monotone.

"Huh? I'm Son Goku, and I don't work for anyone. Why?" Son Goku replied, thoroughly confused. Nanori raised an eyebrow, she didn't know of anyone who was unemployed for longer than it took to find a job.

"You?" Nanori indicated the teenage boy.

"Trunks, I work for my mom at CC." Trunks said. "What about you?"

"Yui, Nanori." Nanori's eye twitched. Why did she tell them her real name?

"Well Yui-san, I'm sorry about what just happened. Vegeta has a low tolerance for strangers." Goku put a hand behind his head and sweat dropped. Nanori glared at him incredulously. She looked down at her arm again, feeling where it was broken to get an idea of how to set it. With a loud grinding snap, she pushed it back into place. She looke up again to find a very pale Goku, and awed and sickened Trunks, an indifferent Piccolo, and a still grumpy Vegeta.

"That had to hurt." Goku said, partially returning to his normal coloring and eyed Nanori's arm warily. 

"Hnn." She grunted

"Why are you carrying a gun?" Piccolo asked, returning to the previous topic.

"Because I need to." Was Nanori's reply.

"Any human who can fight as well as you do shouldn't have need of a gun." Vegeta made his rare praise sound a derisive sneer. Nanori observed him subtly. What did he mean, any human? He was much better than her, for sure, but he made it sound as if he wasn't human. She decided to use her normal level of subtlety and ask.

"Your not human?" She bluntly made her inquiry sound like a statement of fact.

"Of course not. The only one here with any human in him, besides yourself, is the brat." Vegeta indicated Trunks. 

"Hnn." Nanori eyed him warily.

"I'm really sorry about my father attacking you like that. If you don't mind, I'll take you to my mom. She'll help you with your arm." Trunks spoke up and took Nanori's gun from Piccolo.

Oki! That's it for now! Please review!


End file.
